


Satisfied

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Community: bsg_kink, Drinking, Exhibitionism, F/F, First Kiss, Making Out, Partner Swapping, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weekend Kink<br/>Prompt: Kara/Zak, Lee/Gianne - swapping partners</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They’d finished an entire bottle of Ambrosia with dinner between the four of them, and the boys had “volunteered” to walk down to the liquor store to get a couple more bottles.

Kara wasn’t usually much for girl-talk, and the first few minutes after the guys left were awkward.  Then Kara had a wild idea, and she leaned toward Gianne on the couch and said, “So, Gianne.  You ever kissed a girl?”  She giggled at the expression on the goody-goody Gianne’s face when she shook her head.  “No one’s here to see.  You wanna give it a try?”  Without giving Gianne a chance to answer one way or the other, she pulled Gianne toward her and pressed their lips together, just rubbing gently.  

It was Gianne who opened her mouth first, and Kara happily opened in response, sucking at Gianne’s lips delicately, giving her a chance to stay in control.  Again, it was Gianne who pushed Kara backwards, then followed her, until Kara was nearly lying flat on the couch, and Gianne was on top, kissing her hungrily, her hands tentatively wandering up Kara’s sides.

Kara pulled away for a second, and panted, “Wow, Gianne.  Lee not keeping you satisfied?”

Gianne didn’t answer, just grabbed Kara’s chin and kissed her more aggressively.  A few minutes later, Gianne was rubbing against Kara, Kara’s legs spread around Gianne’s hips, and both of them were beginning to moan.  

That was how Lee and Zak found them when they walked back in the door.  Lee stopped dead and Zak walked into his back.  Zak started to say something, but Lee whipped around and put his hand over Zak’s mouth, pointing his chin toward the living room couch below them.  Zak’s eyes widened.  “Frak me.  That’s hot.”

Lee asked, “How much has Kara had to drink tonight?  Gods.”

“Uh, Lee?  That’s not Kara on top down there.”

“Godsdamn.”

Kara had heard the guys come in and watched the exchange through slitted eyes.  She pulled back just a bit and whispered against Gianne’s lips, “The boys are back.  Wanna stop?”  

In answer, Gianne grabbed one of Kara’s hands and put it on her breast, squeezing slightly.  “Let ‘em watch.”

Gianne continued to press the edge of her hip into Kara, and Kara wriggled until Gianne was hitting her just right.  She broke away from Gianne’s mouth,  “Oh.   _Oh_.  Gods, Gianne.  Keep doing that,” she moaned.

Lee and Zak were descending the stairs slowly, loathe to take their eyes off the two women.  Lee asked Zak without looking away, “Are we going to stop them?”

Zak’s “Frak, no!” was immediate.  “Even if I wanted to, Kara’s getting ready to come.  If I stop them now, she’ll kill me.  Or won’t ever frak me again, which is pretty much the same thing.”  

Lee’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head.  He’d wanted to watch that happen since the night they’d met, and here it was his girlfriend making it happen.  He almost couldn’t wait to get Gianne home and taste Kara on her. 

Kara’s other hand had twined around Gianne’s back and was now squeezing and pressing Gianne’s ass rhythmically.  She kissed up Gianne’s jaw to her ear.  “How close are you?  I want you to come with me.”

“Ohgods,” Gianne breathed.  “My ear.  Bite me.  Please.”

Kara licked the spot under Gianne’s ear that always worked for her, nibbled at it a little, and Gianne whimpered.  “Yes, please,” she begged.  Kara breathed on Gianne’s ear, pulling at it with her lips, and waited for the right moment.  She felt herself tumbling over and bared her teeth, “Come on, Gianne,” and bit down.

Gianne screamed softly and stiffened above Kara before collapsing on her.  They both lay there breathing heavily.  Kara reached up to Gianne’s neck and pulled her down for a soft kiss.  “I think we just made Lee come in his pants,” she giggled.  

Gianne laughed under her breath but wouldn’t look at her, so to ease the other girl’s discomfort, Kara helped her sit up and said, “I could use a drink, Zak.  And one for my friend here.”

Gianne got up and went to fix herself up in the bathroom, and Kara sauntered over to Lee.  “She says you’re not keeping her satisfied, Lee.  I couldn’t let that go.”  She inserted herself between the two brothers and put her face up for Zak to kiss.  She plastered herself across his front.  “Wanna taste her yourself?  A few more drinks, and I bet she’ll be up for it, if you let me start for you.”

Zak groaned, “Kara!  You are such a tease.  I’m pretty sure Lee wouldn’t go for that.”

Kara laughed.  “Oh?  He’ll watch me make out with his girl, but won’t let you?”  She turned to Lee.  “Whaddaya say, Lee?  Let Gianne make out with Zak?”

“And where am I in all this?” he almost whined.

She looked at Zak for an answer, then looked at Lee again.  “Wherever you wanna be.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the "swap" written by request.
> 
> Many thanks to newnumbertwo for the beta and encouraging comments. :D

They were having dinner again.  Tension around the table was palpable, or it seemed that way to Kara.  Maybe it was her imagination, but she didn’t think so.  After the last time, she’d made an effort to do the girlfriend thing and reach out to Gianne for a girls’ lunch.  They’d talked about Lee and Zak, Kara’s job at the Academy, and Gianne’s work at the university, pointedly not discussing the last time they’d eaten together.  

Finally, after a couple more drinks, Kara had brought it up.  “Do you think about what happened that night?”

_Gianne colored, biting her lip, and hesitated for so long that Kara wondered if she was just going to ignore the question.  When she did answer, it almost startled Kara.  “Yeah, I do.”_

_“You seemed to enjoy it.  I know I sprang it on you out of the blue.  I was a little drunk.”_

_“I’d always wondered what it would be like.  Of course, I never said anything to Lee.  He’s so frakkin’ straight-laced.”_

_Kara laughed.  “Lieutenant Tight-Ass is not his nickname for nothing, Gianne.”_

_“Lieutenant Tight-Ass.  I love it!”_

_“He doesn’t think it’s so funny.”_

_“Of course he doesn’t.”_

_“So, I did have a reason for asking.  I mean, I wanted to know if you enjoyed it, yeah, but I wanted to ask you about something else.  Something Zak mentioned afterward.”_

_“Do you want to do it again or something?”_

_“Sort of.  Zak wants to.  He said I tasted different when he kissed me, and he wanted to taste you for himself.”_

_Gianne squirmed in her chair.  “Taste me how?”_

_Kara grinned at her mischievously.  “However you want.  He’s up for anything.”  She watched Gianne’s eyes glaze over, her pupils dilate.  Oh, yeah.  She was on board, even if she didn’t know it yet. “I teased Lee that he wasn’t keeping you satisfied.  I take it I wasn’t far off from the truth?”_

_“He’s fine.  Sometimes I feel like he’s got a playbook in his head, and he’s following the plan step by step.  Kiss her.  Feel her up.  Feel her down.  Undress her.  Make her come, one way or another.  Frak.  The end.  I mean, he’s great at it, but it’s still a little….I don’t know.”_

_“Boring?”_

_“I really hate to say it, but yeah.  Kind of.  He always makes me come, but it’s like his heart’s not in it all the time.”_

_“Hard to imagine Lee frakking Adama being boring in bed, considering how good Zak is,” Kara mused._

_“You can always find out for yourself.”_

_Kara’s eyes sharpened on Gianne’s face.  “You’d be into that?  Swapping?”_

_“That’s where you were eventually going, wasn’t it?”_

_“Yeah.  Although being with you wasn’t half bad,” she smirked._

_“Do you want to do it again?  Just us, I mean?”_

_“We telling the boys?”_

_“I won’t tell if you won’t.”_

Kara thought about that afternoon in Gianne’s dorm room as she looked around the table.  She didn’t understand what the problem was.  Gianne was incredibly responsive - inventive, too.  Kara knew how it felt to kiss Lee, not that she’d ever tell anybody that.  How could two people who made her panties wet be boring in bed together?  She wondered if Lee was as bored as Gianne.

Well, if it was going to happen, it was up to her to start it.  Dessert first.  She’d found a little something in the herb shop that wasn’t proscribed by Fleet regs, and she’d mixed it into the middle layer of the cakes.  Coupled with the ambrosia (she’d checked to be sure it was safe to mix the two.), they were all going to be feeling loose and happy, but not irresponsibly so.  

“Gianne, you wanna help me with the dessert?”  She pointed her thumb behind her toward the kitchen.  When they got there, she asked, “I didn’t really need help, but I wanted to ask one more time.  You’re sure?  Once we have dessert, even Lieutenant Tight-Ass will loosen up.”

Gianne giggled.  “If I wasn’t sure before, I would be now.  I think I have to see him without the stick up his ass.”

Kara glanced over at her, “You like to watch?”

“It’s okay.  I go the other direction myself, not that I’ve ever told anybody.  Are you sure there’s not something in the ambrosia to make me talk?”  She arched an eyebrow at Kara.

“Nothing but ambrosia in the ambrosia.  The cakes, however….”  She held two plates out for Gianne.

“Wait.  One more thing before we do this.”  She pushed Kara’s hands toward the countertop, then stepped closer.  “I want one before things get crazy.  One that’s real.”  She moved into Kara’s space and raised her face.

Kara stepped closer and laid her lips against Gianne’s.  “Mmm.”

“Yeah.”

They got lost in the kiss for a moment, until they heard Zak from the other room, “What the frak is taking you guys so long?  Did you have to go to the store for it?”

They each took a step back, Gianne licking her lips delicately.  “Coming!”

Kara muttered, “I sure hope so.”  They both burst into laughter as they walked into the dining room with dessert.

Kara didn’t drink much ambrosia.  If there was any possibility she was going to get to frak Lee Adama tonight, she wanted to be as much in her right mind as possible.  It’s not like she needed much help getting loosened up, after all.  

She watched the other three, though, and was gratified to see the herb start working on Lee.  After half an hour or so, with the flirting and innuendo thickening the atmosphere, Kara rose, taking her plate and Zak’s.  Gianne made eye contact and followed with hers and Lee’s plates.  They dumped everything in the sink and Gianne backed Kara against the counter.  

“Let’s let them come looking for us.  I’m pretty sure it’ll work better for Lee this way.”

Kara grinned at her.  “I bow to the expert.”

Gianne was a little more deliberate this time, giving Kara careful little kisses across her mouth until Kara groaned quietly and opened her mouth.  Good kissing was almost better than good frakking, and she got lost in the kiss, only vaguely hearing a “Frak me,” over Gianne’s shoulder.

“They’re doing it again.”

“Probably what took them so long earlier.”

She smiled into the kiss and Gianne gripped Kara’s wrist, skimming that hand slowly down her back to her ass.  Kara opened her eyes and saw Zak standing there, a smile lurking at the edges of his mouth, and when he looked at her, she crooked her finger at him.  He walked forward slowly, as if he were wading through molasses.  When he stood next to them, she pulled Gianne’s hair aside and tilted her neck, inviting Zak in.  

He wasted no time, and when his lips met her neck, Gianne whimpered into Kara’s mouth.  She kissed away from her mouth toward her ear, and whispered, “He’s got a great mouth, Gianne.  And he wants to be told what you like - he loves giving a woman pleasure.” She eased herself away, squeezing Zak’s hand as she went.  The two of them turned toward each other and Zak kissed Gianne, careful to keep his hands on her waist at first.

Kara backed away toward the dining room, listening to the sounds of kissing in front of her and the heavy breathing behind her. _Lee likes watching.  Gianne likes being watched.  No wonder she got off so fast that first time._  Kara kept watching, moving toward the dining room, and backed into Lee.  

He touched her hips to steady her and she bit her lip.   _Gods.  Just him touching me like that is better than I remember._  She felt Lee’s chest rise and fall against her back, and hoped that he had enough of the “loosen up” herb in his system for this.  She put her hands on top of his, and pulled his hands up her sides and in, one below the other, just below her bra line.  If she’d been wearing one.  Lee did nothing for a long couple of minutes, then she felt his thumb begin stroking through the shirt she was wearing.  Even though he wasn’t even touching her breasts yet, they responded, and Lee’s breath hitched next to her ear.  

Kara kept watching Zak and Gianne, and when she heard that little sound Gianne made, and saw Zak’s hand splay in the middle of her back, she knew they were in their own little world.  She pushed Lee back into the dining room, watching the couple in front of her until she couldn’t see them anymore.  Zak already had Gianne whimpering, and all he was doing was kissing her.  She was definitely going away happy tonight.

She leaned her head back into Lee and whispered, “She likes to be watched, Lee, did you know that?  It gets her off.”  His shaking head rubbed their cheeks together, and she asked, “Do you want to watch some more?”

“No.”

“What do you want, then?  Tell me.”

“I want your mouth.”

“I could take that a lot of ways, Lee.  Be specific.”

“Gods, I just need to kiss you.”

“What are you waiting for?”

He turned her around, one hand tunneling into her hair, sending her ponytail holder to the floor somewhere, pulling her mouth toward his.  Kissing him was every bit as good as she remembered - maybe better, since there would be no guilt to agonize over afterward this time.  

Lee had pushed her back against the edge of the table, and it broke her out of the moment.  She reached behind her, feeling the table solid under her hands, and said, “How about we skip the dining room table tonight, Lee?”

Then she almost wished she hadn’t spoken, because he stopped kissing her, stopped touching her, stopped looking at her.

“Lee.”  When he just stood there, she said it again.  “Lee!  We’re not doing anything wrong.  No matter what we do or don’t do tonight, we’re allowed.  Remember?”

He came back to life then, grabbing her hand and dragging her toward the bedroom door.  He turned to shut the door behind them, and she said, “Leave it.  I like to listen.”

He just gaped at her, so she pushed him away and leaned against the door frame.  “Right now, I can tell by the noises she’s making that he’s got his mouth on her neck.”  She feathered her fingers over the skin on her neck.  “She’s about to find out that he can make her come with just that.  I love listening to the sounds a woman makes when she’s getting ready to come.  It gets me hot.”

Practically on cue, they heard Gianne whimpering and moaning, Zak’s barely audible voice encouraging her to come, and then the soft, feminine little scream that was the same as when she and Kara had made out that first night.

Kara looked over at Lee and he looked puzzled.  “She did that with you, and she did that with Zak.  Why doesn’t she do that with me?”

“I don’t know, Lee.”  She took a wild guess and continued, “Maybe because when you’re going down on her, when you’re frakking her, you’re thinking about the next paper you have due, or working out strategies and tactics in your head.”

Lee opened his mouth, shut it, and looked at his feet.  

 _No wonder she thinks he’s boring._  “Try thinking about her next time - the way she smells, the way she tastes, the feel of her thighs quivering around you.  Focus on nothing but making her scream for you.”  She slowly walked toward him.  “Now, like I said, listening to it gets me going, Lee, so how about we stop talking about your girlfriend?  I promise you, she’s in good hands.”  

She pulled up her shirt and teased the soft skin of her torso with her fingers.  “Don’t you wanna touch me?”

He gripped her hips, pulling her down on top of him, then rolling them over.  “I want to do everything to you,” he growled.

“Better get started then.”

\---

Zak and Gianne were lying on the couch, breathing heavily, taking a break before going on.  They could hear Lee’s low voice through the open bedroom door.  

“He’s talking too much.  He needs to put his mouth to better use,” she said.  “Kara’s going to get antsy.”

“I don’t know.  If she gets impatient, he’s in for a hell of a ride.”  He grinned up at her.  “Now, what do you say we take our own advice?  I’ve heard my mouth is good for better things than talking.”

“Kara did give you a glowing recommendation...please, continue,” she teased.

“My pleasure.”

“You know, when _you_ say that, I believe it.”

“It’s true.”  He scooted her up his body, holding her up so he could kiss his way across her belly.  “Gods, you smell fantastic!  Am I going to be allowed to taste you?  Please?”

She forced her way back down so she could kiss him.  “Honestly?  I haven’t been able to think about anything else since Kara mentioned it.  She said such good things about you that I’m not sure you can live up to it.”

“Guess I’ll have to try extra hard.”  He pushed her off so she was standing in front of the couch, and he slowly undid her pants, inching them down, following the same path with his lips, just kissing her.  “You have to tell me what you like and don’t like, though.”  He trailed his fingers back up to her hips, taking her panties down, massaging little circles into her skin with his thumbs, gripping her ass and her hips and her thighs with his fingers.  This time, when he came back up, he caressed her skin with his nose, taking in the scent of her, teasing her with the slight movement of her curls.  “Tell me what you like, Gianne.”

Her nails dug almost painfully into his shoulder, and she tried to speak, “I - oh, gods, she wasn’t exaggerating,” she panted.  “You haven’t even done anything, and I - I can’t stand up anymore, Zak.”

“Can I take your shirt off?  Give you a little time to breathe?”

She raised her hands, and he stood to pull her shirt over her head, then undo her bra and drop that on top of her shirt.  “Come on.”  He pulled her down onto his lap.

She hesitated.  “Aren’t you going to get undressed?”  She looked like what she was really saying was, _Don’t you want me?_

He shook his head and smiled just a bit.  “Not yet.  Trust me, it’ll be better this way.”  He pulled harder and she tumbled forward, legs spread around his thighs.  “Now that you’re sitting, I can do this…”  He palmed a breast and squeezed lightly, putting his other arm behind her and pushing her back over his arm.  He nuzzled into the center of her chest, up and down a couple of times, dropping a sucking kiss here and there.  “Tell me what you like.  Hands?  Mouth?  Hard?  Soft?  Tongue?”

She let her hands fall.  “I want all of it. Can I have all of it?”

“You can have anything you want.”  He pulled her back into him and kissed his way from the corner of her mouth to her ear.  “I’m under orders, Gianne.  If you can walk out of this apartment unassisted, I am going to have a very pissed off girlfriend.”  He smiled against her skin, teasing his tongue around the edges of her ear.  “I like Kara when she’s mad - gods, she’s sexy when she loses her temper - it’s like frakking a goddess.  But tonight?  Tonight I want to watch you fall apart for me.”

“Oh, frak.  I - mouth.  Hard.  Please.  I need your mouth on me.  Don’t stop, no matter what.”  She trapped his hand between them as she leaned in closer.  “And Zak?”

“Yeah?”

“Bite me.”

His breath whooshed out.  “I can do that.”

\---

Kara kept getting distracted.  The sound of Gianne coming, again, would intrude into the world enclosed in the bedroom.  Zak was doing what she’d known he would: he was giving Gianne a night she’d remember for the rest of her life.  Especially if she never had another one.

Gianne had been right, sort of.  Lee touching her was incredibly arousing, that wasn’t the problem.  No, it was that he was...methodical.  He didn’t seem to know how to play, how to improvise.  She was going to have her work cut out for her tonight, because come hell or high water, she was going to shake Lee Adama out of his cozy little straightjacket.  She was going to make him scream.

She pushed him away.  “Lee?  I want to try something.”  He looked at her like she was crazy.  “I’m pretty sure you’ll like it.”  He sighed and shrugged, so she told him to sit on the trunk at the end of the bed.  She went to close the door and he raised his eyebrow.  “It’s distracting.  I need you to be in here with me, not out there with Gianne.”  He started to protest, and she shushed him.  “It’s okay, Lee.  She’s your girlfriend.  I understand.  But you can’t frak me and be out there with her at the same time.  It’s one or the other.”

“I’m here.”

“Good.  So let’s keep it that way.”  She shut the door quietly and walked up behind Lee.  He tried to turn around.  “No.  Just stay where you are.  Let me do my thing.”  She ran her fingers through his hair from back to front, jolting him out of himself a little.  She bent down and took his earlobe between her lips.  He jumped, and she bared her teeth, biting down, not too hard.  Lee took a deep, unsteady breath, but didn’t make a sound.  

She soothed the bite with her tongue and stepped back again.  “I noticed that you like to watch, Lee.  It gets your motor running, right?”  He sat there without responding.  Maybe she’d been wrong.  “Doesn’t it?”  She walked toward the head of the bed, stopping at the dresser to kick her shoes under the edge of it.  

He was still sitting there.  Even with that stuff in his system, Lee’s stick was firmly up his ass.   _Hmmm.  I could try that.  At the right moment._  She got to the head of the bed and stripped her shirt off, tossing it at Lee so that it covered his face.  She smiled at how quickly he got it out of his way.

She unbuttoned the top button of her jeans.  His eyes were locked on her navel.   _My game.  My rules, Lee._  She left the button and teased her fingertips up her ribs and across the tops of her breasts.  As before, her nipples responded by crinkling, and his breathing hesitated for just an instant before resuming.  She put her hands on her breasts, molding and squeezing.  When she could see that his body was responding, she put her two forefingers in her mouth, getting them wet, then pinched her nipples.  His hands twitched.   _Okay, so he’s in there somewhere, the guy I almost frakked on the table._  

She unbuttoned another button.  She knew that the tops of her panties should be showing, and a part of him had to wonder why he couldn’t see them.  Let him wonder a little bit longer.  

“I like to take my time, Lee.  Play until every inch of me is ready for more.”  She got her finger wet again, and stuck her hand down the front of her jeans.  “Mmm.  Well, part of me is ready.”  Lee’s eyes got darker and the tops of his ears flushed.  She was getting to him now.  

She undid another button, and she knew now that he could clearly see that she wasn’t wearing panties.  “I’ve been waiting weeks for this, Lee, but I want you to be all in, or not at all.”

He opened his mouth and nothing came out.  He stopped, swallowed, and tried again.  “I’m here.  I’m right here.  Please, Kara.”

She smiled.  “That’s a good start.  You wanna see more?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what, Lee?”

He cocked his head at her in question.  “I don’t understand.  Yes, please?”

She shook her head slowly, her eyes twinkling.  “Please will be good for later, when you’re begging.  Then I like to hear ‘please.’  Right now, I want something else.  You wanna see more, Adama?”

He sat up, realizing what she wanted.  “Yes, sir.  I want to see more, sir.”

“Much better.”  She undid the last two buttons and put her hands down the sides of her jeans, pushing them down barely past her hips.  “Should I take them all the way off, Lee?”

“Yes, sir.  I’d like that.  If you would.”

 _Good.  He’s beginning to understand that he’s not in charge here.  Not tonight._  “What do I get if I take them all the way off, Lee?”

“Whatever you want, sir.”

“Anything?”

“Anything, sir.”

She shrugged.  “Just remember you said that, Lee.  ‘Cause sometime tonight, I’m gonna ask you for something you won’t want to do.”  He closed his eyes and grimaced, but nodded.  “You sure you want me that much?”

“Yes, sir.”

She pushed her jeans down, letting them fall to the floor.  Lee took in a deep breath.  “Gods, Kara.”

“What was that, Adama?”

“You’re beautiful, sir.”

“That’s what I thought you said.”  She climbed onto the bed, settling herself into the pillows and spreading her legs.  “I was gonna tease you some more, but I think you deserve a little reward for catching on so quickly.”  She crooked her finger at him.  

He crawled toward her and waited at her feet.  

Good.  “Here’s your reward, Adama.  She ran her hands from her shoulders to her knees.  “But there’s a catch.”

“What’s the catch, sir?”

“You can’t touch me with your hands.  You can’t touch yourself with your hands.  You can only use your mouth, until I say otherwise.”

“I can do that, sir.”

“And if I tell you to do something or stop doing something, you do.  Immediately.  Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Get started, Adama.”  He sat there for a moment.  “What is it?”

“Can I kiss you, sir?”

“You may.  No hands.”

“Yes, sir.”  He got closer, maneuvering himself between her legs and leaned forward.  He reached toward her, and she gave him a look, and he said, “Just going to balance myself on the headboard, sir.”

“Carry on.”

He gripped the headboard behind her and laid his lips on hers.  He was gentle and persistent, his lips soft as he kissed from one side of her mouth to the other, then up her jaw to her ear.  “You smell good, sir.  May I kiss you somewhere else?”

“Above the shoulders for now, Adama.”

“Yes, sir.”  He kissed the skin beneath her ear, dragged his open mouth down her neck, sucking at the skin under her jaw.  He came around to the other side, kissing his way to her ear again, biting softly behind that ear and she sighed.  “You like that, sir?”

“Maybe.  You could always try it again to be sure.”

“Yes, sir.”

He bit her again, making a trail down her neck to her shoulders, and right at the juncture of her shoulders and her neck, he bit down harder.

“Unh!”  She whimpered when he did it again.  “Oh, frak me.”

“Is that an order, sir?”

“No, Adama, it is not an order.  But I’m expanding your territory to above the waist.”

“Thank you, sir.”  Lee kissed and sucked his way across her shoulders and the tops of her breasts, behind her ears and the sides of her neck again.

Kara sank farther down on the bed with nearly every kiss, and she knew it was a matter of time before she gave in, because he was purposely not getting anywhere near her breasts, and it was driving her mad.  “Adama.  Breasts!”

“Yes, sir.”  He kissed the tops, the sides, underneath and Kara was squirming and getting ready to yank his hair out.  Just as she reached up to do it, he pulled up, kissed her mouth and said, “Permission to suck, sir?”

“Gods, Lee!  Yes.  Yes.”

“Sir?”

“Frak!  Permission granted.  Suck, soldier.”

“Yes, sir!”  He went from one breast to the other, light sucks and swirly licks and open-mouth kisses.  Then he sucked a nipple in, deep and hard, using his teeth to hold on and flicking his tongue against the tip.  The edge of pain warred with the intense pleasure and then his mouth was gone - long enough to move to the other breast, where he repeated the whole process.  

Kara’s hand crept down, her fingers spreading herself open.  She rubbed at her clit, the combination of that and his mouth working to bring her to climax.  Then he stopped.

“I can take care of that for you, sir.  If you’ll let me use my hands.”  He must’ve thought she was going to say no, because he was right there in front of her suddenly, his face open.  “Please, Kara.  Please let me.”

She recovered her wits enough to make it an order.  Just barely.  “Mouth _and_ hands, Adama.”

“Thank you, sir!”  His mouth was back on her breasts, and his fingers were sliding into her, his thumb stroking her clit in lazy circles.  The pressure and the tempo were just exactly right and within seconds, she was crying out his name.

Her next coherent thought was _So much for making_ him _scream_.  “Now, Adama,” she managed to get out.  “Now, you can frak me.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And if you come before I do again, you will regret it.”

“Understood, sir.”

\---

Gianne was satiated and sleepy, but not quite asleep, when Kara came tumbling naked out of the bedroom, saying “Hey, babe,” with a smile when she saw Zak was awake.  “I think maybe you outdid yourself tonight.”  She settled herself into his lap, careful to avoid jostling Gianne’s feet.

“You know I love watching a woman come under my hands.  Gianne’s very responsive.”  His hands roamed lazily up and down her arms.

“Mmm-hmm.  I know.”  She leaned into him.  “Did you save some for me?”

“Kara, you are insatiable,” he shook his head, smiling.

“Which is why I’m lucky to have you for a boyfriend.  My very own Acolyte of Aphrodite.”

 _Acolyte of Aphrodite?  Well, that explains a lot._  Gianne kept pretending to be asleep.  She had the perfect view of the other end of the couch, so she didn’t miss the way Zak pushed Kara’s left leg away and petted her labia, rubbing in gentle circles.  

“Mmmm.  Right there, Zak.  Gods.  You know I love it when you do that.”

“And I love that purring noise you make when I do.”  His fingers spread her lips and he ran one up and down.  “You’re so wet.”

She nodded.  “It...wasn’t a terrible hardship.”  Kara giggled, and Gianne had to hold back a snort.  “I want you, though.”

“Right here on the couch?  You’ll wake her up, Kara.”

Kara glanced over at Gianne’s closed eyes.  Her lips quirked and she pulled Zak down for a kiss.  “No, I won’t.”

Gianne slitted her eyes open a few seconds later to watch as Kara rearranged herself on top of Zak, and she was glad there was a blanket over her, because she couldn’t stop her fingers from questing between her thighs at the sight.  

Kara groaned low in her throat as she sank down on Zak.  Her head fell back as she moaned out, “Frak me, that’s good.”

Gianne had to agree, and seeing Kara respond to Zak was almost better than it had been to feel him herself.

Their pace was leisurely, their kisses long, slow, wet explorations of each other accompanied by a symphony of whimpers and moans and groans and the soft slap of their bodies falling together as Kara rode faster.

Gianne was fairly certain that if they hadn’t been so rapt in themselves, they’d have heard her breathing increasing to panting.  She couldn’t stop her fingers, but she did try to keep the movement of the blanket from betraying her.  She wasn’t entirely certain she succeeded, but they didn’t seem to notice, at least.

Kara’s low moans and barely there whispers of Zak’s name rose in pitch, though not in volume.  She kept herself quiet enough that if Gianne had actually been asleep, she wouldn’t have awakened.

Gianne watched Kara tip over, her body stiffening for a brief moment, then collapsing into Zak’s chest.  She held on as Zak kept going, a few more strokes enough to bring him to climax.   “ _Kara_.”

They held onto each other while their breathing returned to normal, and Zak broke the relative silence with, “Gods, I love you.  You know that, right?”

“I know, Zak.  I love you, too.”  She maneuvered herself out of Zak’s lap, standing and holding out a hand to him.  “Let’s go to bed.  If Lee wakes up and sees more of you than he wants, it’s his fault for falling asleep.”

Zak snickered.  “Guess age has its drawbacks.”

Gianne had closed her eyes, so she was startled by the smell of Kara so close as she kissed her cheek and whispered, “Good night.  And Gianne?  Next time he’s boring?  Top him.  He takes orders very well once he realizes he’s not in charge.  Sweet dreams.”

She finished bringing herself to orgasm once Kara and Zak were through the bedroom door, and decided she might have to revise her thoughts on voyeurism.  Then again, maybe it was just Kara she liked watching. 


End file.
